Vs. Johto Grand Festival
Vs. Johto Grand Festival is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/13/2019. Story Dawn: Tyrogue, use Tackle! Dawn’s Tyrogue dashes forward for Tackle, approaching Silver and his Espeon. Silver: Espeon, use Confusion! Espeon’s eyes glow blue, catching Tyrogue in Confusion. Tyrogue is blasted back, as he stumbles around in confusion. Dawn: Oh dear. Tyrogue! Voice: Heal Bell. Blue pulse waves travel over the area as a bell resonates, the sound waves focusing on Tyrogue. Tyrogue is healed of confusion, regaining control of himself. Dawn: What a relief. Dawn turns, as a woman with long brown hair wearing a white lab coat with a pink blouse and blue skirt approaches. She is accompanied by an Audino, as they approach Dawn and Silver. Dawn: Thank you so much. My name is Dawn. Woman: The pleasure is all mine. I couldn’t leave it in that state. My name is Daisy. Silver: Who’s that Pokémon with you? Daisy: It’s an Audino. They are used in the Unova region as assistants in Pokémon Centers. Audino: Audi au. Dawn: Are you from Unova? Daisy: No, I’m simply studying there. I’m training to be a Pokémon Doctor, and there’s a well esteemed school in Striaton City. I’m doing a clinical rotation here in Johto, and decided to go for a dream of mine. And that’s to compete in the Grand Festival. Dawn: You’re a coordinator?! I am as well. Daisy: In that case, I am sure to see you in the tournament. Until then. Daisy and Audino bow to Dawn and Tyrogue, as they walk off. Dawn watches after her, Silver chuckling. Silver: Looks like you have another rival. Dawn: Yes. This festival will be interesting, that’s for sure. End Scene The Goldenrod Contest takes place at the Pokéathlon stadium, with the stands filled with spectators and attendants helping people to their seats and selling food and souvenirs. There is large monitors spread out around to show what is going on on the field. Lyra scoots in and takes a seat next to Silver. Lyra: There you are! I’d been looking for you! Silver: Glad to see you. Enjoy your journey with Kenny? Lyra: Oh, yes! He is such a gentleman, and I must admit him saving me before was definetely a plus as well. How are you and Dawn doing? You a couple yet? Silver: (Blushes and looks away) Don’t know what you’re talking about. Jillian: Welcome to the Goldenrod Grand Festival! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have Goldenrod City’s very own Nurse Joy! And for our special guest, we have the Pokéathlon’s own Mr. Magus! And now, we’ll begin the Grand Festival! Coordinators will compete in a single performance round in order to win a chance to move onto the double performance round! A Machamp shows off Super Power, as a Venonat releases Sleep Powder. Loudred lets out a Hyper Voice, and Froslass releases a Blizzard. Jillian: And next, we have Ursula! Ursula walks out, wearing an extravagantly large light blue ball room dress, resembling a southern belle with an umbrella. Ursula cackles, as she holds out a Pokéball. Ursula: Flareon, time to flash! Ursula throws a Pokéball with a ball capsule, choosing Flareon which comes out in a cloud of white smoke. Ursula: Now to create a work of art! Hidden Power, let’s go! Flareon forms Hidden Power orbs, them shining like silver. The orbs circle around Flareon, forming a spiraling pathway. Ursula: And Fire Spin! Flareon breathes Fire Spin, which arcs and circles along the pathway made by the Hidden Power. The Hidden Power orbs begin to melt, resembling iron being smelted. Ursula: And, Natural Gift! Flareon holds its head up, holding a berry up with its mouth. The monitors reveal that it is a Durin Berry. Silver: Natural Gift? That’ll allow Flareon to use any type of attack depending on the berry. This Ursula is pretty smart when it comes to using moves. Flareon glows white, as the Durin Berry is broken down and infused with the aura. Flareon releases a powerful spiral of water, which travels along the Fire Spin and Hidden Power. When it fades, a hardened iron sculpture has been formed on the field. Flareon runs up the structure, stopping at the top and breathing Fire Spin to the sky. The crowd goes wild at this. Jillian: And what a show! Let us go onto the next round! Ursula leaves the stage, as Jessilina goes out. She chooses Dustox, which flutters along the stage and releases is sparkling scales. In the staging area, Ursula returns, with Dawn approaching her. Dawn is dressed in her yellow kimono dress, her hair styled back in a bun with two chopsticks going through it. Dawn: Ursula, that was an excellent performance. Ursula: Why thank you. Although, you obviously forget who you’re talking to. The future winner of the Grand Festival! Dawn: (Groans) I forgot how unbearable you are. Ursula: Just don’t forget that you owe me for my help at the Whirl Cup Contest. Dawn: I owe you nothing. Daisy: Hello Dawn. Dawn turns, Daisy coming towards them. Daisy: I have to say you look absolutely adorable in that kimono! Is it from Ecruteak City? Dawn: It is! Thank you! It is nice to know someone has a reasonable fashion sense. Ursula: Ha! My fashion sense is what’s in right now, not just what you think look goods. Attendant: Daisy! You’re up! Daisy: Okay, wish me luck. Dawn: I don’t think you need it. Daisy goes out onto the stage, drawing a Pokéball. Daisy: Audino. Daisy opens her Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino comes out kneeling on the stage. Audino: Audin. Daisy: Audino, use Secret Power. Audino glows pink, releasing an energy field around itself. Daisy: And Heal Bell. Audino releases Heal Bell, though the sound doesn’t escape from the Secret Power barrier. The Secret Power then expands through the entire stadium, carrying the Heal Bell along with it. The crowd is mesmerized by this. Jillian: Incredible! The amount of control Audino must have in order to expand that Secret Power at will! Dawn: Wow, simply incredible! Jillian: And next up is Kenny! Kenny goes onto the stage, wearing his attire from the previous Grand Festival. Kenny: Electivire, it’s showtime! Kenny throws the Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Electivire in a wave of blue confetti. Kenny: Use Thunder and Double Team! Electivire fires a Thunder attack into the sky, as Electivire shimmers and disappears. Several clones form on the field, with the Thunder attack striking towards the edge of the clone horde. Electivire is hit, as it absorbs the electricity with its Motor Drive ability. Kenny: Now Cross Chop! Electivire pushes off its tails, rocketing high into the air. Electivire dives towards the field of clones with arms crossed and glowing blue, crashing into the ground. The burst of energy is released, causing all the clones to disperse in one hit. Lyra: Eeh! That was so good! Silver: So are a lot of the performances. Let’s hope it holds up. Lyra: (Pouting) Quit being a spoil sport. A Dusclops releases Future Sight, while a Shiftry rides on Razor Wind. Luvdisc uses Rain Dance, speeding on the stage with Swift Swim, as a Noctowl shines with Sky Attack. Jessilina: Next we have Nando! Nando walks onto the stage, garnishing his double ended harp. He strums the harp, as a Pokéball from his belt opens on its own. Armaldo appears on the stage, roaring proudly. Armaldo: Armaldo! Nando: Rock Slide. Armaldo glows, as several boulders form around itself. The boulders surround and bury Armaldo, it no longer in sight. Nando: And Liquidation. A burst of water erupts from Armaldo, completely eroding the Rock Slide around it. Armaldo stands tall, roaring proudly. Nando: X-Scissor. Armaldo swings its scythes, firing a crimson “X” into the air. The X-Scissor explodes in the air, creating a sparkling explosion. Jillian: And now! Our last performance of the first round! Give it up for Dawn Berlitz! Dawn walks onto the stage, the crowd going wild for her. Jillian: And just like always, Dawn has a dazzling new outfit for us! Now, how will she perform today? Dawn: Tyrogue, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue comes out with the letter “T” behind him. Tyrogue: Ty! Silver: Tyrogue? Tyrogue doesn’t really have any moves designed for a performance round. Lyra: I bet Dawn is going to show off how tough it is. GO DAWN! Dawn: Fake Out! Tyrogue claps his hands together, the shock wave traveling over the stage. Tyrogue then speeds along the stage, spinning on its arms as he swings Low Sweep. A wave of dust rises up from the force of it. The crowd cheers, as Tyrogue keeps spinning like a break dancer. Dawn: And now! Tyrogue glows blue, startling Dawn and everyone else. Tyrogue morphs and evolves into Hitmontop, now spinning on its head. Dawn: You evolved! Now, show off your new Rapid Spin! Hitmontop spins faster, becoming a blur as he spins. Hitmontop’s The force releases a dust wave that perfectly encircles Hitmontop. The crowd roars in excitement, as Hitmontop hops to his feet, him and Dawn waving to the crowd. Dawn: You’re incredible, Hitmontop! Hitmontop: Top! Main Events * The Johto Grand Festival begins. * Dawn's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop. * Daisy Oak is introduced as a rival. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Daisy Oak * Ursula * Jessilina * Nando * Kenny * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Magnus * Coordinators * Silver * Lyra Pokémon * Tyrogue (Dawn's, evolves) * Hitmontop (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Audino (Daisy's) * Flareon (Ursula's) * Dustox (Jessilina's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Espeon (Silver's) * Machamp * Venonat * Loudred * Froslass * Dusclops * Shiftry * Luvdisc * Noctowl Trivia * Daisy Oak is heavily based on her counterpart from the Pokémon Adventures manga. There, she was a coordinator who then went into medical school. * Daisy states that there is a high end medical school in the Unova region, in Striation City. This is setting up for later in the franchise. * Dawn's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop, similar to Ian's. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Johto Grand Festival